The Journal
by rockin.roller
Summary: I don't remember anything. Not even my name. How did I get here? Why am I naked? What's gonna happen to me?
1. Chapter 1 - Awake

The Journal

Author's Note: Decided to make this cause I don't have any ideas for my other fic at the moment. This fic is a somewhat Robinson Crusoe-ish type.

Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft, Mojang does. I didn't write Robinson Crusoe, Daniel Defoe did. I don't make money from this, just so you know. It's FREE!

**Chapter 1: Awake**

Day 1

I awoke on a land I am unfamiliar of. I don't remember who I am nor how I got here. I take a full 360 degree view of my surroundings. It is all a blur in my head. I felt a brush of cold air hit me, I realised I'm naked. Not even a single piece of clothing on me. I need to get some clothes before I die of hypothermia.

I managed to kill a few cows using my bare hands. I carefully tied the leathers I collected to make a tunic and some pants. It wasn't much, but atleast I'm not shivering anymore. Now I need a fire to cook the beef I collected from my kills.

It took me a few tries, but I finally built my fire. I roasted my beef and had a wonderful dinner. I saved a few pieces of beef for tommorow. My bed for the night was high up in the tree. I don't wanna get a huge cut in the forehead by some bear or something. Well, good night.

I just heard some moaning below me. I don't wanna look. Honestly, I'm scared for my life right now.

That's it. I've had enough. I'm gonna climb down and see what is causing the moans.

Oh my, it appears to be an undead person. How is that possible? Who even cares? I'm gonna have to find a way to kill it. In the horizon, I see a lot of large spiders, green things and skeletons? One of the spiders seems to have heard to moans and is approaching my location. I have to kill the 'thing' before they kill me.

I've disposed of the undead man by stabbing him in the head using a stick. I was too late though, the spider had already reached the tree. i quickly hid behind the bushes and when it searching for the source of the noise in another location, I silently ran up behind it poked all of its eyes. Next thing I knew, I was on the back of this huge beast riding it like a bull. I held on the spider's thick hairs tightly so I didn't fall off.

It brought me far from the tree and into the field that was filled with these things. I just held on until I could think of something. But before I could even think, an arrow travelled just inches away from my face.

"Brethren, kill him. We have feast tonight. We have roast HUMAN!" the skeleton said grimly.

'Dammit!' I thought. I was gonna be dinner for the undead if I didn't think of something.

A few more arrows missed me, but one hit the spider in the abdomen. It stopped jumping and turned to hunt the skeleton who shot it. That's when I got the idea.

"Hey spidey." I whispered to the spider. Hoping it would understand me.

Surprisingly, it looked up and made a slurping sound. I guess it understood me.

"Do you want to fight alongside these foul skeletons?" I asked. He slurped twice.

"Guess that means no, huh? Ok, here's the plan. Call some of your friends here to join you and we'll fight them together. Deal?" the spider nodded and made a loud hissing sound. Suddenly, spiders started pouring out from the cave nearby and from the trees. The skeletons and a few green things stopped dead in their tracks.

"Fellow spiders! Tonight we shall no longer fight with these wretched skeletons. They are evil. Look at what one of them did to your brother." I said pointing at the arrow still sticking out of Spidey's abdomen. They all hissed in anger, some shooting webs from their abdomens, some wiping their fangs with a liquidy substance. I knew they were angry and ready to kill. So I said the word that they've all been waiting for, "CHARGE!"

The spiders rammed the skeletons into pieces. Some even spinned them in webs and hung them upside down. Then suddenly a loud 'BOOM' was heard it silenced the battlefield. Apparently the green things exploded upon contact. So, I had to be vigilant. A few feet away I could see a bow and some arrows laying vacant, perhaps the skeletons must have drop them. I took the bow and collected the arrows laying around.

One of the green things were about to explode at one of the spiders, but thanks to my fast reflexes I shot an arrow straight to it's head, killing it instantly. The spider slurped as a sign of thanks and threw me a bag. I wondered what was in it. But I had no time to check now, I just tied it to the side of my pants.

The sound of bones breaking, explosions and hissing filled the air. I hope it'll be over soon.

The battle continued until the break of dawn. I managed to kill at least 15 of those monsters even though I was tired. But then a miracle happened, the skeletons suddenly were burning non-stop. Most fell to the ground immediately. As I was walking in the bone scattered field, I heard a cracking sound and looked down. I accidentally stepped on a bone fragment of a former skeleton, it turned to dust and something magical happened. Grass and flowers started growing around it. 'Hmm. Interesting. 'I should collect some later on.' I thought to myself. A few of the spiders gave me some silk bags. The smell of sulphur was strong.

"Gunpowder?" I asked them. They all slurped in unison.

"Uh huh." I nodded.

Spidey came up to me and slurped and hissed as a sign of thanks.

"Your welcome buddy." I said patting him on the head.

Suddenly a skeleton was thrown out of the cave by a few spiders.

"OOF! Please don't hurt me, sir. OW! Er, human.. Whoever you are. I beg you!" The skeleton said clearly as he was burning and kneeling in front of me.

I wasn't really surprised to see a talking skeleton because of last night's event. But this one was talking clearly. Not like last night's skeleton. I thought he could help me later on.

"Spidey, bring him to the river." Spidey just slurped and spinned the skeleton in a cocoon.

Once we reached the river, Spidey threw the colored skeleton into the water. He look relieved. He was slowly turning back to his original color. I just stood there and looked at him.

"I am ever so grateful to you! O' kind one! I am forever in your debt" the skeleton said as he bowed down towards me.

"Good. Now tell me, what is your name?" I asked as I cleared my throat.

"Brodun, your highness." He replied looking up at me.

"I see. So, Brodun, do you understand the language of these spiders?" I asked him pointing towards the Spidey.

"Indeed. I understand 20 different languages." He informed me.

'Good, perhaps I could ask him to teach me.' I thought. I gave him my helmet and motioned for him to follow me back to the field. He nodded in agreement and wore the helmet and got out of the water. He walked beneath the shade of the trees as he followed.

We arrived and all the spiders lowered their front legs and bowed towards me.

"Rise! You are not my servants. You are my friends." I said as they all rose. They all shot their webs out and slurped at me. Moments later, they all left. Some went back in the caves, some swung up at the trees and dissappeared. Only me, Spidey and Brodun were left.

Spidey slurped at me, Brodun translated. "Well, I guess it's time we go our on ways. I have to get back to my wife and kids." Spidey hit his leg on mine playfully. I nodded and he shot a web towards the branches and dissapeared. I just sighed. I'm damn tired. I collapsed on the ground. I heard Brodun say something, but it was too muffled for my ears. I just dozed off.

Note: I'm thinking of making a good/bad guy for the next chapter. New companion? New foe? Suggestions?


	2. Chapter 2 - The Town

The Journal

Author's Note: One does not simply gain inspiration by looking at the wall. I'd like to thank my friend for giving me lots of inspiration. This chapter may contain weirdness and less Crusoe-ish style. You have been warned.

**Chapter 2: ****The Town**

Day 3

Me and Brodun saw a path of gravel and cobblestone today. So we decided to follow where it leads. We followed the it for a couple of hours and it lead us to a town. A sign read 'Welcome to Alemond, we brew the finest potions!'

We shrugged at each other and just walked past the gates to the town. A few guards in iron armor were stationed at the gates. They smiled at us.

One of them said "Enjoy your stay sir.'" We just smiled back. They didn't know Brodun was a skeleton because he wore a robe I made for him from the wool of the sheeps I shaved using my knife.

As we reached the first shop, a florist. The shopkeeper smiled at us. She was a blonde woman in her late 20's I figured. She had a nice face and was slim. She was really attractive. But I needed to know what the magical white powder did, not flirt with her. Since Brodun didn't know what it was. She's a florist, maybe she knows right?

"Hi." I said to her warmly.

"Hello. What can I do for you?" She replied arranging some flowers I'm not familiar with.

"Um.. Can you tell me what this is?" I asked taking out a bag of the white powder .

"Oh! How did you- You must be explorers. This thing is a very important for anything related to agriculture. Come in, I'll show you both." She said as she dragged us in and closed the door behind her.

She brought us to the back of the shop, it was bright from the light of a thing, I don't know what it was. It looked glassy but it was yellow in color. It looked pretty. There was an open window, but it didn't give much light unlike the yellow glass. Below the light there was a dead plant in a pot.

"Poor little thing." I said to her.

"Yeah. I know. But look-" She stopped and poured some of the white powder on the plant.

Several seconds later, a miracle happened, the dead plant slowly rose back up and regained it's color. Me and Brodun were shocked. His jaw dropped. Literally.

"Isn't it pretty? It's called bone- EEK!" She shrieked at the sight of jawless Brodun. She jumped right next to me. I felt different.. All of sudden.

"OOS! SOHHY!" Brodun mumbled as he picked up his jaw and placed it back to where it was.

"Could you keep a secret, miss...?" I asked looking at her with a calm expression.

"U-um. It's Loraine. But you c-could call me, Raine." She stutttered, scared that Brodun might harm her.

"It's alright Raine, this is my friend, Brodun. As you already know, he is a skeleton. But he's the good kind. He won't even harm a chicken." I said trying to convince her. I slapped Brodun in the back and his left arm came off. She smiled at the sight of it.

"O-okay. Promise?" She said as she distanced herself to look at me.

"Yes. I promise. If he does hurt you, I'll tie him to a pole under the sun." I laughed. The fear within her vanished and she giggled along.

"But y-you wouldn't d-do t-that, right-t?" Brodun asked me. I shrugged at him, he frowned at me. Somehow.

"So, back to the powder. What is it exactly?" I asked after we had our laughs.

"It's called Bone Meal. It speeds the growth of plants. Trees, wheat, carrots, even pumpkins. The effects are almost immediate like the flower just now." She said changing into a serious expression.

"I see. So, do you have partner?"

'WHAT? What the heck was that? Dammit brain! Crap. Hope she doesn't feel awkward.'

"Excuse me?" She said shyly, she looked down not making eye contact with me.

"I mean, do you wanna go to the bar? Tonight? If you're free?"

'Ok. Just keep your head together. Whoever I am. It's just a few drinks with her and Brodun.'

"Um. Sure?" She giggled. "Come back here at 6?"

"Sure, sure." I smiled. She smiled back.

"So, see you later?" I asked.

"Yeah." She hugged me which felt so warm. DAMN BRAIN!

"Ok then. Bye." I said and she broke the hug and she waved at me and Brodun. The warmth from her body slowly faded, and that somehow made me feel said

As we walked out of the shop, Brodun said to me,

"Wow, that was.. No words can express what you did to her, your Highness." Brodun said to me as he covered his head with the hood.

"Yeah, it was. And if you harm her, I will tie you to a tree in a forest filled with wolves. Understood?" He nodded and I could hear his body rattle.

We continued to walk around town. I traded all of my unused leather for a shirt an pants and a pair of shoes. Now, I didn't have to feel the skin of another animal against mine. The sun was setting soon, and my date with Raine was gonna happen. So, I went a river near the outskirts of town to take a bath. As I took of my leather tunic and pants, I smelled like.. Rotting skin.. I have to admit I didn't really have time to tan or harden the leather over a fire.

I took out the soap Brodun taught me to make using the sweet smell of rose and animal fat. I never knew you could extract the smell of a flower. After a few minutes of washing myself from head to toe, I got out and wore the new clothes I got. I smelled like roses. Which made me feel.. Weak..

As I walked back to the gates, I saw something from the trees looking at me. It appeared to be crouching from my point of view. At first I thought it was Brodun playing a joke on me.

"Ha ha. Real funny Brodun, now come out here. We've got to go get Raine." The thing didn't reply. This is when I got nervous, but I felt the need to see what the thing was. It didn't move at all. It just sat there.

I heard the sound of the bushes rustling as I got closer. Then, when I was a few feet away, the thing ran towards me from the trees and pounced me. I fell to the ground. I felt the breath of the beast that was on top of me. I reached out to to find a rock when suddenly, it licked me. I could feel the drool of it on my face. I stopped trying to look for the rock and held the beast. To my surprise, it was actually a wolf! It was still young, about 2-3 months old but it was strong.

"Hey, boy. Where's your mom?" I asked the little wolf.

It just barked in response.

I placed him down on the ground and searched for a bone in the bag. I couldn't seem to find it. Nevermind, I thought.

"Go home boy. Now get!" I shooed him away. But he won't budge. He wrapped himself on my left leg. I felt like leaving him back in the woods, but he whimpered to me as if he was pleading wanting to stay.

"Ok. But you keep quiet and stay in my bag. Got it?" He barked twice.

"Guess that means yes. Let's go."

A few minutes later, we arrived at the gates. The guard was different now and he had a mean demeanour. He saw the puppy and snarled at it. I just ignored it and continued walking to Raine's shop. As we arrived there, Brodun was leaning on the wall still wearing the robes but Raine was nowhere to be seen.

"Your Highness, don't let that.. that abomination near me." Brodun said as he backed away from the puppy. I just laughed at him, and the puppy ran over to Brodun and sniffed him. Brodun slowly crouched and patted the puppy on the head.

"I guess, not all these creatures are bad." He commented pointing at the puppy. The puppy bit his finger and caused him to yelp.

"I take it back. They're still abominations." He said as he rubbed his finger. I just smiled at the little pup.

Raine came out of her shop a few minutes later in a plain blue shirt and some tight jeans. She smiled at me and my head suddenly hurt. Real bad. I fell to ground. Everything went dark. The last thing I heard was Raine scream, Brodun screaming 'SIRE!' and the puppy barking.

I opened my eyes.

"Glad to see your back us." A voice I didn't know spoke. A man in a white coat in his late 50's stood infront of me.

"Where am I?" I asked as if it was by instinct.

"Don't you remember? Ah. Short term memory loss. Common in your case. You were knocked out by a thug." He said.

"Thug? What happened afterwards?" I asked him trying to get up.

"Easy does it now. Wouldn't want to fracture your ribs even more now. Do we?" He said as he slowly pushed me back down.

"Your daughter called 211 after the thug left. Lucky for you, you only received a minor concussion, a few broken ribs and a black eye. Nothing too serious." The man told me.

"Daughter?" I asked. Then a figure appeared beside me. She looked to be in her teens. Perhaps 16 or 17.

"Yeah, dad. Daughter." She said to me as I faced her. I looked at her with confusion. She gave me a 'Seriously?' look.

"I, don't, remember?" I said looking at her, hoping she would remind me.

"It's me Emma. Emma what? Guess dad." She told me.

'Emma Emma Emma Emma Emma. Bingo! Emma Sapphire. That it. That's her name. but I can't remember the surname. Dammit.'

"Sapphire?" I said trying to smile.

She smiled widely and jumped on the bed next to me. She hugged so tightly my ribs hurt. But I didn't care. I had a daugther. Somehow.

My eyelids were getting heavy. Getting heavier every second. She must've been sitting on the morphine dispenser button. I closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes.

Raine was standing beside me. It appears that I am in some sort of place. It smelled funny. I must be in the shaman shack me and Brodun visited earlier. I still felt groggy. Damn morphine.


	3. Chapter 3 - Sins of Our Father

The Journal

Author's Note: School's starting soon. So, I'll try and update this fic as much as I can.

**Chapter 3: Sins of Our Father**

A couple of hours later, according to Raine, I woke up. The shaman was standing beside me chanting some sort of spell, this continued for the next few minutes. I got up once he finished he chant. I felt less dizzy now.

"What happened?" Raine said as she placed her hand on my face. It was so warm against my cheek.

"I.. My head hurt. Then.. I blacked out somehow." I said. She just kept her hand on my cheek.

"Did you have any dreams while you passed out?" The shaman asked me. I nodded.

"I had a vision about my daughter." I told him.

"What happened in the vision?" I heard Raine say to me.

"Well, I got beat up by some guy and got a concussion." I told them.

"Concussion?" I heard them say in unison.

'How come they don't know what that means?' I wondered.

"It's another word for head injury." I said to them.

"Oh!" They said and nodded.

"Then what happened?" The shaman asked.

"I found out her name, not mine. Then I woke up." I sighed feeling sad.

They just nodded. I got up from the bed and proceeded to walk out the door. I could see Brodun and the puppy in his lap sitting on the log outside the shack. He place the puppy on the ground and walked towards me.

"Sire, quite a fall you had. Is everything all right?" He asked me.

"Everything's fine. Let's go. Go and get Loraine and we'll head back to her place." I told him and he just nodded and went inside.

A few moments later the shaman and Raine came out of the shack along with Brodun.

"I owe you many thanks shaman." I nodded towards the shaman.

"Your welcome, nameless one." He smiled at me.

We took of a few a moments to before we left to Raine's house. A few minutes of walking later, we arrived at her rather small home. Raine invited us in and we entered her home. It was nicely decorated for a small house. There were a few paintings hanging on the walls, a few placed on the table by the door.

"Lovely home you got here, Loraine." Brodun commented at the sight of her house's interior design.

"Thank you." She giggled a bit.

She placed some pillows on the couches and along with a few blankets.

"If you guys don't min-" I cut her off before she could finish the sentence.

"That's okay. We'll happily take your offer." She shyly smiled at me.

"Come now, little puppy. I've got some fresh pork chops in the ice box." She said as she picked the puppy up and took him to the kitchen. Her figure dissapeared as she went through the kitchen doorframe.

After she left, I asked Brodun who was still walking around the house.

"Hey Brodun! What year is it?" I whispered to him.

"Huh? Oh. Umm. If I remember correctly, it's 1867 MY." He whispered back.

"MY?" I whispered back looking at him with utter confusion.

"Minecraft Years, Sire." I just nodded at him in response.

'Minecraft Years? Where the hell am I? They are all wearing clothes that exist in the 21st century from my world. How is that possible? This is getting weird.'

"Hey, you." I heard Raine say. I looked up at her and smiled

"Deep in thought I see. Anyway, the puppy's fed. You figured a name for him yet?" She said as she held the puppy. It just continued to lick her hands.

"Yeah, how about Leon?" I said as I pat his small head.

"Sounds good. Do you like that, Leo?" She asked the puppy. It just barked.

"Sounds like a yes to me." I grinned at her. She smiled at me and place Leon on the floor.

"There's some cooked meat in the kitchen, your welcomed to take a strip or two." I just nodded at her.

"Well, I'm off to bed" She said as she went to her room.

"Oh, and if you need anything, the door's open." She yelled from her room. She blew out the torch in her room and went to her bed. Leon ran in and jumped in with her. 'Betrayer.' I thought.

Before we went to sleep, I asked Brodun one last thing.

"Hey Brodun."

"Yes, sire?

"Where am I?"

"You're in Loraine's house remember?"

"No, I mean. What is this place?"

"This, your Highness. Is the land of Minecraftia."

"Minecraftia huh. That explains the Minecraft Years."

"Indeed, sire."

"Well, good night."

"Good night."

And with that I fell asleep.

It's still nightfall. I could hear the sounds of moaning and explosions outside. Did we get overrun?

There was something bashing at the door. Thankfully, Raine and Brodun nor Leon woke up from the sounds. So I decided to check it out.

As I got there, there was something beyond the door. I took my bow in hand and some arrows. I place one arrow on the bow and pulled the string back. Slowly, I opened the door and the moaner was right there. Just standing. I didn't want to take any chances so, I released my grip from the string. The moaner drop to the ground, it was still moving around. I took out my arrow and stabbed it straight to head of the moaner. Blood came spurting out. Some of it hit my face, I just wiped it off like was water. What is wrong with me? I killed a former human being like it was nothing. Soon, a few more came by and I had to get rid of them. I wasn't really fast with my bow so I figured I had to use hand to hand combat. There were atleast 5 of them. I exhaled.

I took the first one out using my bow. The second one charged at me, I punched it square in the head, it fell to ground. The third one shuffled towards me, I just kicked it on it's rotted shin bone, It broke and it fell to the ground. I delivered the final blow to it's head, ending it's suffering. The fourth one came towards me from behind, I turned at grabbed it by the shoulders, I gave it repeated blows from my knee to it's head. I didn't realise it was dead until it's skull cracked and it's brain liquid dampen my pants. I was panting as I let go of the lifeless body. The final one came towards me. I ran towards it and gave it a clothesline. It fell to the ground, I procedeed to stomp on it's head repeatedly. Oblivious to my surroundings.

I didn't realise someone was watching until I heard a cough. I turned to see Raine looking at me. Almost horrified at the sight of me, covered in blood.

"I'm sorry." was the only thing I could choke out.

"For what?" She said standing at the door.

"For.. For waking you." I didn't make eye contact with her.

"Oh. That's.. That's alright. Please, come back in." She grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me back inside her house. I left a blood trail as I walked.

An hour later, me and Brodun went to check out the bodies. Raine kindly let me wear her clothes, which were a bit too tight for my body. I, however, thought it was better than wearing nothing.

Brodun held a torch in hand and shone it towards the bodies. I was horrified to see that 2 of the moaners were once guards. We piled all of them up to burn. Me and Brodun built a sort of tower made from wood we gather from the nearby forest. After we finished placing the last log, Raine did the honor of igniting the tower.

I felt the hand of Raine on my back, making soothing patterns using here thumb. I let my head rest upon hers. I sighed deeply. I'm a monster. Just then, I thought about my daughter, Emma. What would she think of me if she were here. Somehow, even if I don't really remember her, I'm afraid I'll hurt her.


	4. Chapter 4 - Flood of Memories

The Journal

A/N: This is going pretty well, 79 views in 3 days. Even without your reviews, I'm still sane. For a first time author, knowing that someone is actually interested and is reading is good enough. Anyway, this is gonna be a bit long and less talking. Back to Crusoe Diary style.

Update: **Austin hauser**, thanks for the review. I'll try and add them in the chapter 5.

**Chapter 4: Flood of Memories**

Day 7

It's been a few days since I last updated my journal. Now, I've built a big cabin for me, Raine and Brodun to live in. I even built a dog house for Leon. I placed walls around for security. Just below eye level so I could shoot any intruders.

The night of the invasion, there was an assassin who killed the 2 guards. The bodies were never retrieved though. Because they supposedly, dissappeared. An assassination attempt was supposed to happen, but the Commander got there in time and killed the assassin. He said the assassin was from another village.

'Wow.' I thought. A village that looked harmless, had enemies of it's own. Back to my life here.

Loraine or Raine had become my girlfriend now. I asked the big question a couple of days ago. I also got some combat training from a former veteran guard here. I taught some of it to Brodun and Raine. I was taught a few takedowns, how to use a sword correctly without stabbing myself & how to treat injuries.

I tried working at my girlfriend's shop, but I kept bumping into the pots and most of them broke. But, I promised to get some money to buy back most of them. So, I walked around town in search of some way to make money.

As I passed an alleyway a mysterious person in a hood came to me, and said,

" Psst. Hey, I heard you were looking for some money. You wanna make easy money?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Sure. What can I do?" I said to him.

"Follow me Fido." He motioned towards me to follow. I let him lead the way.

We reached an abandoned storage, from the looks of it. There was a man by the doorway. The mystery man talked to the man and he let us in. Inside the storage, I saw many people there, forming a circle. I couldn't really see what was happening, but I could hear them say 'OH's and YEAH's' must be a fight going on. That's when I realised, this was a fight club. Yes, I've been to one before,

"Okay. Here's what you gotta do. Knock your opponent out and I'll pay you your money. Got it?" I just nodded without saying a word.

As the fight the was happening a few moments ago ended, the mystery man stepped on top of a crate and announced a new match.

"We got some fresh blood here. Tonight, he's going to knock out Boris the Strong!" Everybody cheered at the sound of his name.

'Oh damn! He's russian. I'm pretty screwed here.'

The mystery man came back to me and nodded, saying,

"You can do this, guy. Just don't panic. Okay? I'll go and collect the bets." And with that he left me.

People around me started pushing me inside the circle. As I got in, I took off my shirt and readied myself. A few moments later a muscular russian came from behind the curtains. Everybody started cheering for him. I was stupid enough to follow the mystery man, and now, some russian is gonna turn me inside out. But I needed the money. A few seconds later, another man introduced us to the spectators.

"In the left side, we have FRESH BLOOD. And on the right side, Boris the STRONG!" He yelled.

'Dammit. Fresh Blood? Seriously?' I sighed. Moments later a cow bell was struck, signalling the start of the fight. I slowly walked forward, so did Boris.

He tried to land the first blow but I managed to dodge it and strike back, hitting his jaw. I could see the rage fill within him. Angry russian, violent death. That is not good. He kicked me the leg, causing me to fall in pain. He kicked my face, blinding me for awhile. As I opened my eyes, I saw Emma standing in front of me.

"Dad, you can do this." She said.

"Emma?" I asked.

"VHAT DID JYOU CALL BORIS?"

'I am so dead. How did that happen?'

I got up, he punched me in the rib. Hard. As I clutched my side, I remember what the guard taught me. I did a leg sweep on the russian and he fell flat to the ground. I proceeded to mount him and land punches on his face. His mouth started to bleed.

"First Blood goes to Fresh Blood!" The announcer stated.

I just grinned at that. Boris threw me off him and stood. He started kicking and stomping me. Just as I was about to pass out. Emma appeared again.

"DAD. WAKE UP. You can win this."

"Emma? Where are you?" But she dissappeared. The Russian got more angry at me.

"BORIS NOT EMMA. NOW JYOU DIE NEW GUY." He said as he did a gesture I didn't quite see.

I got up and the Russian choked me. He lifted me up using both hands. I was hanging a few feet off the ground. I was gasping for air. I kicked at his chest repeatedly, it seemed like he didn't feel a thing. Then, I tried kicking his throat. I guessed I must've kicked hard because he let go of me at the first kick. He was holding his throat now. This was my chance. I kicked him straight in the face. He fell backwards, unconcious I think. Just then, he opened his eyes and tried to get up. But one swift kick to the jaw knocked him out cold.

"FRESH BLOOD WINS!" The announcer screamed. Some cheered and some boo'd.

The mystery man came up to me and handed me the money.

"Good job. If ever need any more quick money, come back here. I'll tell the guard to let you in." I nodded and left.

As I was on the way back to my our house, I gained several looks of disgust & horror. Some of the old folks smiled and nodded at me as if they knew I was a winner.

I reached our house, I saw her playing with Leon. She saw me and rushed outside to see me. Leon followed behind.

"Oh my! What-" She didn't manage to complete her sentence as I cut her off.

"Relax, dear. I was in a fight just now. But I got paid." I said showing her the money.

"But.. You could've died. You know?" She said as she held me close. She softly touched my bruised face. My ribs hurt as she was still holding me. But I just kept my mouth closed.

"Yes. But I made it. Didn't I?" I smiled eventhough my face hurt.

"Promise me you'll stay safe next time?" She asked as she looked up at me. Giving me a look that Leon always gave me.

"I promise. Okay? Now let's check out my injuries." I said as I pulled her inside. Leon just barked.

"Come Leo." She commanded. Leon obeyed. Damn puppy. Do what the woman says, not the guy.

She treated my wounds and wrapped my ribs, she gave me a glass of some weird water. I gave her a disgusted look.

"What? It's good for you. It relieves the pain for a 2 hours or so. It even helps you sleep." She told me.

'Must be morphine.' I thought silently. I drank the whole glass, I felt sleepy. She guided me to our room and I dozed off. Eveything went dark.

"Hey dad. Wake up." I heard Emma's voice.

"Huh?" I got up and saw I was in a room. I didn't know where.

"Where are we?" I asked hoarsely. Must be the morphine effects.

"We're at home, silly." She giggled.

"Huh. What's today's date again, sweetie?" I asked her as I cleared my throat.

"It's the 21st of July 2013" She answered smiling at me.

"Oh. What time is it?"

"9.30 in the morning. I made you some pancakes." She said showing me her cooking.

"Smells good. Thanks darlin'." I said as I gobbled down the pancakes. I got up from bed and kissed my daughter on the cheek.

"Where's your mother?" I asked as I went to the bathroom.

"She.. She died. Remember?" She said as she stood by the doorframe. Looking at me like I'm not her father.

It came rushing back to me. The day of her funeral. I got glares from her dad, her mum just cried. She died in a car accident. She lost so much blood on the way to the hospital, she passed away before the doctors could even begin surgery. I never drank alcohol, not even when she passed.

"Yeah. I remember.." I said as I hugged her.

"I'm so sorry for asking a dumb question honey," I tightened my hug against her.

"That's alright. Must've been the concussion." She said to me as she hugged back. I could feel her tears dampen my shirt. I felt so cruel. Making your daughter cry. Who does that?

I let go of her and wiped away her tears.

"Stop crying, now. It's alright. I'm sorry."

I got out of the bathroom, holding my daughter's hand and brought her to the living room, i guessed. I turned on the tv. Somehow, I didn't forget how to do that. We watched a movie, I didn't really remember what the title was. We watched until she fell asleep, curling herself beside me. I joined her a few minutes later.

I woke up. I was back in Minecraftia. Raine was beside me, also asleep. Leon was on the floor looking at me. I got up and went to the kitchen. He followed right beside me. I was surprised to see Brodun in the kitchen. He was somehow, sleepwalking. I saw him 'eat' some porkchops, but they fell out of him. Disgusting, I thought. Must've been a glutton when he was still human.

"Hey up." I tried shaking him. But to no avail. I slapped him on the shoulder, really hard. His arm fell off the socket. He woke up and looked at me. He picked up his arm and connected it.

"Huh? Oh.. Sire. What are you doing up?" He asked me.

"What are YOU doing up?" I looked at the bottom of his feet.

"Oh. I was sleep-walking again wasn't I?" I nodded at him. "OH. I'm sorry sire. Here Leon." He said and Leon ran towards him. He ate the fallen meat happily.

"Well, goodnight." He nodded towards me and left the kitchen.

I proceeded to go over to Leon and patted him on the head.

"Be good now. I'm off to bed." I said as I grabbed a piece of porkchop that fell far from Leon's pile.

I came back to bed and lay beside my girlfriend. She cuddled me as I placed my entire body on the bed. I felt warm both outside and inside. I could makeout her smile in the darkness that surrounded the room. I placed a kiss on her forehead and went to sleep.

I dreamt about my wife as I slumbered. I dreamt about how we first met, our wedding, how Emma was born. Almost everything, except for my name. I felt sad that she died, but I was glad I could move on and not mourn for her forever.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Fall

The Journal

A/N: Almost 100 views. Thanks for reading it my dear readers. I'm going to try and experiment some things within this chapter. May contain spookiness and death. You have been warned. And, this is sort of a Crusoe-ish style. and the paragraphs are gonna be loooong. I'm sorry.

**Chapter 5: The Fall**

Day 23

I lost my journal a few weeks ago. I found it today, near Leon's dog house. Bad dog. This morning somewhere around 4, I saw a tall man outside the cabin. He was standing just beyond the wall. He just stared at me. I stared at him back. That was probably the most stupidest thing I've ever done. I say that because after I stared back at him, he dissappeared. I took my sword I forged myself a few days ago, after the town blacksmith taught me.

As I opened the door, the man stood right in front of me. He mouth was gaping open. He punched me using his long arms. He looked really scary. He made some sort of noise. It scared the crap out of me. I took a few steps back and got my bow out. I pulled the string backwards as far as I could. I let go, but he vanished and the arrow dropped to the ground. I felt dizzy. I went outside to check.

I got out and looked around. I heard a scream from my left. I turned and saw the tall man grab a child and vanished. He left behind some purple dust. I followed the trail of the slowly vanishing dust. I followed it until there was no longer traces of it. I found out I was in the middle of a forest. The was a tall shack just deeper inside near a lake. I ran towards the shack. I stood at the window, what I saw was horrific. The kid was unconcious and hanging upside down against the ceiling. The tall man was inside, and was holding a knife in hand. I had to be quick.

I kicked the door down and the man looked at me. He opened his mouth widely like he did the first time. I looked at him straight in the eyes. He froze. I took my gaze off him, he started moving again. I stared back at him. He stood still. I ran towards him and kicked him. He fell, still frozen. I started beating and kicking him. He started making gurgling noises. I knew he was weak now.

"It's time I end your suffering, sir." I took out my sword and stabbed him in the head. He died instantly. As I cut the kid loose from the ceiling, I could see the boy was still out cold.

Before the boy woke up, I moved the body outside near a pile of logs I collected. I placed him on top of the pile, and burned the logs. I stood there for a moment as I watched his body slowly burned to a crisp.

I went back inside. I saw an eye and orb lying on the floor. I picked them both up. It maybe useful to me, later. I wondered what the eye and the orb could do. I'll just wait and see. The kid was starting to regain his conciousness, I carried him back home.

It was dawn when we arrived and the kid's parents greeted me warmly and they thanked me. I just nodded and took my leave. I got back home to a frustrated looking girlfriend. She bombarded me with questions, I just simply said I had to get some fresh air. Raine just continued to scold me on and on. She slapped and pinched me as I walked inside the cabin.

I pulled her close and gave her a long sweet kiss. She broke the kiss and looked at me.

"You're such a bad boyfriend!" She scolded but I just pulled her in the our room and closed the door.

Moans and whimpers could be heard from within our room. A few "FASTER!" and "HARDER!" words were said occasionally. Leon started scratching and barking at the door.

"SHUT UP LEON! WE'RE BUSY!" I yelled and Leon stopped for awhile. But he continued his actions when he heard the moans and whimpers again.

As I got out of bed, naked, Raine was in bed asleep, also naked. Greatest thing I've done since I got here. I must've been real good at it too, cause she fell asleep after I finished.

I went to the kitchen to get some water. I saw a note on the table left by Brodun.

'Out to buy food. -Brodun'

I checked the ice box, it was empty. Huh, he was telling the truth. A few moments later, I heard the villagers yell, 'Kill the skeleton! Tie him on the pole! Hang him on the gallows!'

"OH CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!" I muttered. I went back to the bedroom and put on a shirt and pants. I took my bow and concealed it within my coat. I had my hood covering my head and a scarf covering my mouth. I climbed the rooftops as the streets were crowded with people.

I jumped from roof to roof as fast as I could. As I reached the village square, I saw Brodun standing on the gallows being held by 2 guards. Beneath the gallows there was a curtain blocking something. I couldn't really see what it was. The guards were preparing to execute him. I didn't knew how though. His body started to turn red as if it was going to burn. A few of his bones were broken and missing. He also had a hole on where the cheekbone was supposed to be. The guards must've beat him before they brought him here. I was shocked when they removed the curtain below the gallows.

A glass tank that contained lava was revealed. They were burn him. There's nothing I could do. A tear fell from my eye. A few minutes later, they prepared him. I just watched helplessly. I was going to lose a loyal friend today. Dumb village! Why can't they see that he isn't going to harm anyone? He's not like his brothers. DAMN!

I guessed he must've spotted me, because he was looking in my direction. He was smiling. He mouthed, "It's okay, sire. I deserve this. I'm a skeleton. Take care of miss Loraine and Leon." he closed his mouth and smiled at me.

My heart stopped, my whole body went cold. He kept mouthing "It's okay."

A few moments later, an executioner came behind him and took out a knife. NO! PLEASE NO! I knelt on both knees on top of the roof. I could just watch as my friend was going to die a horrible death. Brodun raised his thumb up along with his hand

He placed the knife on Brodun's skeletal throat. A few seconds later, the executioner kicked his back and his head came off and his body fell in the lava. His body sank deep within lava. His arm was still slowly sinking in with a thumbs up. The executioner held Brodun's head high and yelled, "The Skeleton has died!". He threw Brodun's head in the lava and everyone watched from beyond the glass layer as it melted.

I was angry. I took out an arrow and placed a stick of dynamite on it. I lit the fuse and shot it at the glass. Everyone looked at it confused at the sight of it, wondering where it came from. A few seconds later it exploded, several villagers that were close died. The guards and exceutioner on the gallow also died from the blast. It was a bloody mess. The executioner's body fell into the lava. I felt happy at the sight of it all. Then a guard yelled, "There he is! Catch and kill the assassin!".

I ran and leaped as fast as I could from roof to roof. I got home and found Raine was wide awake from the sound of the explosion. She asked me what happened and I said "They killed Brodun." She covered her mouth with both hands and tears started flowing from her face. I placed my hand on her face and told her to pack our stuff. She nodded and quickly went into our room. I tied a rope on Leon's collar and went to the armory I built without Raine's knowledge, I took a quiver and filled it with as much arrows as I could, I took some dynamite sticks, a few igniters, a few bags of gunpowder, a pair of binoculars I found, a map, some torches and finally I took my sword 'Longclaw'. It's a rare valyrian steel sword. It was a rare ore in the world of Minecraft. I learned how to forge and imbue it from the blacksmith, he was a man with many secrets.

Raine was busy stuffing as much clothes as she could inside the bag. She also brought along my spiked rare steel breastplate armor. It was incredibly light eventhough it was thick because I enchanted it. The blacksmith also taught me that. I am very grateful towards him. She wore a gold breastplate which was also enchanted by me. We were prepared now.

We were prepared. We left the house that evening. We went to the family of the kid I saved. We asked them to help us get out of the city, they agreed. They brought us inside and lead us into their basement. It had a tunnel system that lead to the forest. They told us to stay safe, we nodded and gave our thanks. We were now in the forest. Only us, alone. We took out our torches and tried to find the exit of the forest. Once we get out of this forest, I promise to avenge Brodun's death. That town will pay for it's crime.

Note: I admit, I cried trying to write the death scene. It was too hard. I couldn't really think of any other use for Brodun besides calling the 'me' names of royalty. But I promise to make it up in the next chapter. And there were a few easter eggs within this chapter. Find them all, if you can.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Chain that Binds Us

The Journal

A/N: As I promised, I will make it up to you guys. I didn't realise it took me just 3 and a half hours to finish chapter 5. Keep on reading. I'm gonna make this atleast 10 or more chapters. It's just so fun. Chapter may contain weirdness and is a shorter than usual. Please keep away from children younger than 10. You have been warned.

**Chapter 6: The Chain that Binds Us**

After finding a path through the forest, we finally got out. Me, Raine and Leon. We thought we were at a new city. But we realised, there was no road connecting the city to the main road. We were at a mysterious city. But we had to take our chances. Live in the city or die in the wild.

As we approached it's mysterious gate, it had vines growing and dangling from it. We pushed the gate but found that it was blocked by something from the inside. I saw a thin but sturdy looking rope hanging near the vines. I grabbed it and started climbing over the gates. I brought Leon with me along with the weapons to the other side. Raine followed after us.

As we walked around, we saw many abandoned buildings. Most of them looked like a hundred years old. Some of the buildings were in ruins. Just as we passed a few building, I felt something sharp enter my neck. My head felt heavy and I fell to ground unconcious.

I woke up in the living room to Emma standing in front of me grinning.

"Hey, dad. My friend Sarah is throwing a party, and she invited me. Can I go?" Emma asked me giving me puppy eyes.

"O.. Okay. Just promise me you'll be back before 10. Wouldn't wanna pick you up at the police station now, do we?" She nodded and hugged me tightly.

"Th-thats.. Enough.. Sweetheart.. Dad.. Needs.. Oxy.. GEN.." She released me from her death hug.

"Thanks dad! You're the greatest dad ever!" She smiled and kissed me in the cheek.

"Huh. Great dad huh? Well, go on. Don't forget. 10 o'clock. SHARP" I stressed out. She just nodded and went to her room.

A few minutes later, she got out of her room in a plain t-shirt and a pair tight jeans. I sighed at the sight of it. But I had to accept what I got from my actions.

"Love you, dad!" She waved at me and left the house. I decided to watch some TV before I went to sleep. After a few minutes of flipping the channels, I fell asleep.

I woke up in a dungeon. I was chained to the wall and so were Raine and Leon.

"WHERE ARE WE?" I yelled, but nobody answered.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US?" I yelled again. Soon a fat man in a turban came from beyond the door. He proceeded to walk towards me. And slapped me.

"You speak too much wanderer. How did you find our city of assassins?" The fat man said.

'Assassins? Did the assassin from the other day came from this place?'

"Me and my girlfriend and pet wolf were running away from another city. They killed our friend and I killed a few guards and the executioner." I said to him calmly. He gave me a curious look.

"This city which you speak of, did an assassin came?" I nodded.

"What happened to him? He never returned."

"Well, they caught him and he was killed." He sighed when I said 'killed'.

"Sayid was a good assassin, But, probably not great." He motioned towards a hooded man to unchain us. I walked towards him and asked him,

"Earlier, you said this was a city of assassins? Could you, I don't know, make me an assassin?" He shook his head.

"No. Absolutely not. Clearly you just want revenge for the death of your friend. Being an assassin means eliminating those who take advantage of the poor and helpless. For example, in the other city, the mayor there is a sex-crazed man who enslaves the women of the village secretly. Or in the next two cities, they are preparing an army to invade a poor community for it's land. Or in the other countries where child labour is allowed and farmers have to work twice as hard for little pay. We help free them from the ignorance and greed of others. Do you understand?"

"I understand. I will help you with your cause if you make us assassins. All desire for revenge has vanished from within me." I said as I held Raine close.

"Fine. But you both must remember, an assassin doesn't kill for his own desires, he kills to help the people around him. It is the code we live by. If you break the code, I will execute you two myself. Are we clear, wanderers?" He said. We nodded.

"Altair will teach you the basics of being an assassin. Ahmed, will bring you to him. Also, keep that wolf away from me. It is wrong for a muslim man to touch a dog." He pointed at Leon and shook his head. We just nodded and went over to Leon.

Several hours later, the hooded man named Ahmed brought us to Altair.

"These are the two new assassins?" He asked Ahmed. He nodded and left us.

"Ok. As you both have already known, I am Altair. Soon to be master assassin. I will teach you both the basics of assassinhood..."

And with that, the path to becoming an assassin has just begun.


	7. Chapter 7 - Assassins Everywhere

The Journal

A/N: Today, maybe a bad day for me. I stepped on a paper plane and slipped, thus, hurting my hip. It's kinda funny when I think back at it. I didn't realised I cussed as I fell. Anyways, I will try and improve the story in this chapter. And, 160 views! Yay!

**Southernson** Well, I will try and explain each event with detail as much as I can. Thanks for the review.

**Chapter 7: Assasins Everywhere**

I am now writing on paper, as I have lost my journal to quicksand during an assassination mission in a dense and humid jungle. It was a mission to assassinate the negro slave owner, Smalling Heraldton. Since then, I didn't have time to make or find a new one. But now thankfully, I had time and the city had a plantation of reeds. I could get as much paper as I want to.

Now, me and Raine have finished assassin school. We learned lots of techniques such as ways of assassinating a target or mark, free-running, throwing knives with great accuracy & a lot of other moves I am not supposed to tell.

Leon was now a grown wolf. He was a useful wolf to the all of us. He could sniff out an enemy assassin hiding, memorise the way back if we got lost, pee in your soup without you realising until it was too late & a lot more. I don't really have much to explain it all, since I was going on a mission in the next few minutes. A mission of love. Oh, me and Raine are now married. It's been almost 2 years or so, since we first met. Too fast? Well, what can I say? It's what fate decided.

Altair has vanished last year and hasn't returned from his mission in a place called Masyaf, somewhere near Jerusalem. The master, as we call him, has sent numerous amounts of assassins to locate him, but all returned with the same answers "He was nowhere to be found." Pretty smart guy. Learns all about the art of assassination and dissappears. I hope he's just fine.

"Babe! Come to bed, NOW! If you don't want a knife in your back!"

Well, I guess that's my cue to stop writing. I will let the ink dry off and find a new paper later. Now, I didn't want a dagger in the back.

-New Paper-

Wow! She was a beast! I could still feel the blood flowing on my bare back skin. But, it was worth it. She's asleep now, I've taken this opportunity to continue where I left off.

I heard a noise coming from outside of the house, it sounded like.. a horn. HOLY CRAP! We're being invaded! I had to get Raine up so we could fight this threat. I hope I can make it out alive with Raine.

-New Paper-

It's been two days since this invasion started. We've been holding on ever since. The city was bombarded by huge endless waves of skeletons and creepers. I knew this day would come. But how did they find me?

Just as the gates were about to break, I heard slurping and hissing noises coming from the far east. YES! The spiders have arrived! This is going to be explosive!

-New Paper-

WAR SCENE

The commander died in battle from a barrage of arrows. No one was guiding the assassins.

The assassins aimed their crossbows at the approaching spiders. I quickly ordered them to stand down and told them that the spiders were friendly.

"ASSASSINS! THESE SPIDERS ARE OUR ALLIES, THEY SHALL AIDE US IN BATTLE! DO NOT! I REPEAT! DO NOT FIRE AT THEM!"

They all nodded and aimed their crossbows back at the skeletons and creepers.

Spidey came up to me and said

*slurp* *slurp* *slurp* *hiss*

Translation: We will fight them together.

I understood it because Brodun taught me how to speak spider before his death and so I replied

*slurp* *hiss* *hiss* *slurp* *slurp*

Translation: Okay. Yes, yes will. Good to see you again.

He jumped back a little to see me talking in his language. He just nodded and made a loud hiss. All the spider got in an arrowhead formation. I nodded at Spidey and he gave out a scary hiss. The spiders started jumping off the walls and smashed the skeletons. The cocooned the creepers dead in their tracks so they couldn't blow up and damage the wall.

"ASSASSINS! We shall join our brother spiders in battle for they can not fight those beasts alone. We will have our victory in this war. Now, shall we send these undead back to where they came from?" I said as I raised my sword Longclaw which Altair let me keep.

"YES!" They all screamed.

"CHARGE!"

The assassins opened the gates and started killing the creepers and skeletons there. Knives and arrows were flying around. Raine gave me a kiss in the cheek and left to join the battle. I joined the battle afterwards.

I charged at the skeleton, it fell to the ground and I stomped it's skull smashing it. A few creepers were behind me, I threw one of my knives and it hit one straight in the head, it dropped to the ground. The other 2 were shot dead by the crossbowmen at the walls. They nodded at me. I pulled my knife from the dead creeper. I ran and killed a few more skeletons.

"You have been a nuisance in this battle!"

I felt a massive amount of pain from the result of a fist to my jaw. It belonged to a tall slender man. He looked like the first tall man I met but he had more details in his face and he wore a suit. And he could talk?

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

"Who am I? Trying asking that to my dead brother."

He appeared right in front of me and kicked me in the stomach. I dropped to the ground. I tried to get up but he stomped my head. I could feel blood gushing down my face.

"ACK! Let me go! Tall freak!"

It was Raine. That bastard has my wife! That's it! He's going down. Harder than Boris did.

"Now. Let's see how you like i-OOF!

Raine elbowed him in the gut causing him to let her go and hold his stomach.

"Oops!" She giggled.

I took the opportunity to throw a knife at him. It landed on his right shoulder. Purple liquid started staining his suit and he started. I lunged straight at him and tried to tackle him, but it failed, he vanished and reappeared behind me. He kicked me in the back, I fell to the ground, again. I got up and he was slowly pulling out the knife from his shoulder which was stuck deep inside. I ran towards him and pulled the knife out of him by kicking him back. He made a bloodcurdling scream which stopped everyone for a moment. The assassins took the opportunity of the moment and took out the skeletons and creepers. About 60% of the battlefield was now filled with bones and dead creepers.

As I walked towards the body of the still breathing ender man, he clutched his shoulder tightly. Trying to stop his death from blood loss.

"It seems you have won this time. Be prepared, the next time you see me."

He vanished leaving some purple smoke behind.

"The skeletons are retreating!"

"So are the creepers!"

"VICTORY!"

All of them cheered. Some of the assassins carried me high in the air. I just laughed at it.

-New Paper-

I just received a victory 'celebration' from Raine. It was amazing. First it was in the bed, then on the floor, then the kitchen, the living room and finally on the floor where I finished. We both collapsed next to each other in exhaustion. She curled up beside me. It reminded me of Emma, when she curled up next to me in the living room. How I miss seeing her. I miss being in the real world. But, this is my life now. In this world of Minecraft.

Maybe the scientists in the city can make a teleporting machine that can send me back to the real world. But then again, that would take years and years. There must be another way.

*ruff* *ruff*

Well, I guess it's Leon's feeding time. This is my last piece of paper, I'm gonna sneak out and get more paper later on before Raine even moves a muscle. So, I'll just stop writing and let the ink dry.

-The Nameless One


	8. Chapter 8 - The Keeper of Everything

The Journal

A/N: Almost a week and 242+ views already. Keep em comin'! I'm learning the art of photoshop now, maybe I'll add an image/cover for this fic. "What? He knows how to make a story but is lame in photoshop?" Yes, I am like a caveman who just found out what fire is when I'm using photoshop. Totally horrible at photoshopping now. I can't even draw a straight line using it. But with time, I shall learn how to use it. Back to the story, as usual, it may contain weirdness and lack thorough detail, even if I try very hard but I will try harder to improve it.

**Chapter 8: The Keeper of Everything**

It's been a few days since the invasion ended, the city was peaceful again like it always has been. I've asked the scientist to make a teleporting machine a couple of days ago and now I've been checking up on them daily to see their progress. They just figured out how to mess with the balance of the universe and found a loop hole they could use to build a teleporter(they insisted on naming). Now, it's just a matter of time before they finish. It could take years and years.

Time passed by slowly as I waited. I did over a hundred jobs to pass the time. But it still was slow. I felt like a turtle trying to get the ocean which was miles and miles away.

-New Paper-

A few weeks have gone by, they're still building the base of the teleporter. I'm going crazy here!

Lately, I've been distancing my wife and wolf without even realising it. She was the one who gave me the wake up call, but, she understood that I wanted to see Emma again. I haven't seen her in months. Even if I get drugged, knocked out, pass out from exhaustion, I still couldn't see her. I need to see my daughter.

-New Paper-

I met an old man today. He had a white beard and a good personality. I liked him. We became friends instantly after I met him. He told me he was some sort of keeper. But I wasn't sure what type of keeper. He was too old to be a goal keeper, not too shady to be a morgue keeper, maybe he was a time keeper cause he had a small pocket watch hanging from his pocket.

-New Paper-

It hit me. Hard. I just realised. He was also a person who teleported here. His pocket watch, it wasn't made from Minecraft Iron. It was made using brass and the hands were forged from cast iron. The people here didn't know what brass or cast iron was. How did I know it was brass? Well, let's just say I've been reading someone's homework.

I had to see him. I had to know how he got here.

I've spent hours waiting for him in our usual spot. He hasn't arrived but I won't give up hope.

Finally, he arrived. I told him everything and he just smiled at me.

"Follow me." He said and I just obeyed and followed him like a puppy.

After half an hour of walking, we reached an entrance to a basement. It was located somewhere in the really abandoned parts of the city. He went inside and I followed right behind him closing the doors behind me.

"Took you awhile to figure out,"

"Huh. I just realised it."

"As you know, I am a keeper. But what you don't know is that I am the Keeper of Life"

"You mean you're the guy called Notch?"

"No, no. He created me just like he created everything in the world of Minecraft, I am just the Keeper of All Things that Live. For example, these humans, animals & plants are under my command. I can do anything to them. I can make them live for hundreds of years without aging or heal them who are sick but I cannot do it too often because it will attract attention."

"Uh-huh. Well, if you are the Keeper of Life, then why not kill the evil?"

"You still don't get it do you?"

"Um.. I'm afraid not."

"I can only make you immortal or heal your injuries. I have no power to bring death. Only Herobrine does."

"Herobrine?"

"Yes, Herobrine. The Deathbringer. He brings all evil and plagues these lands with death and destruction for his own desire to raise an army of the dead. He is the gatekeeper of the Nether."

"So, he's your evil brother or something?"

"Close, He is Notch's blood brother. He created Herobrine to balance this universe He created. 'For all life, there shall be death. For all good, there shall be evil.' Were Notch's last words before he vanished for thousands of years. No other Keepers have seen him since. Not even the Keeper of Time."

"Wow. So, tell me, how many Keepers are there exactly?"

"7 to be exact. First there is me, second is Herobrine, third is Jeremy the Keeper of Time, fourth, Oswald the Keeper of Magic, fifth, Izaak the Keeper of Metals, sixth, Arianna the Keeper of the Weather, lastly, Argon the Keeper of Knowledge."

"Double wow. So you're all gods or something?"

He just placed a hand on my shoulder and we teleported somewhere in a clouded place.

"Since, you don't understand what I'm saying. I decided to introduce them to you."

First we met a brunette woman with long hair.

"This is Arianna. She is the Keeper of the Weather."

"Hi." She said to me. I just gave her a smile.

Next, we met a muscular bearded dwarf.

"This is Izaak. Keeper of Metals."

"How ya doin', lad? Been watching yer fights lately. They were quite a sight to see." He laughed. I just forced a smile.

Next, we met a man holding an hourglass in hand. He looked pretty old and but strong looking.

"This is Jeremy. The Keeper of Time."

"You still have plenty of time to live, son. Use it wisely." He told me. I nodded and thanked him for the advice.

Next up, we met a man with a floating book infront of him.

"This is Argon. As you can tell, he is the Keeper of Knowledge. Go on, ask him something."

"Um.. How do you make a teleporting machine?"

"You mean a time machine. It's fairly difficult to construct one, as it takes about 10-15 years give or take 5 years. You will also need to find a loop hole within the universe's time continuum and use it's force to travel within any time zone or period you wish. You will also need atleast 20 scientists to build a time machine. Once you are done, you are able to go back in time or go way into the future. But be warned, if you alter the future or the past, you will alter the present. If you do not believe in my words, you may ask Jeremy the Keeper of Time."

"Ok, thanks for the tutoring. I'll try and keep all of that in mind."

After we left the Keeper of Knowledge, we met a wizard who was working on some sort of potion. He wore a pointy wizard hat which was blue in color with stars on it.

"This is Oswald. Keeper of Magic."

"How do you do? Say, could you pass me that jar of newt eyes?"

I stepped forward and grabbed the jar and passed it to him. He took out an eye from inside it and dropped it into his cauldron. A cloud of smoke popped out from the cauldron, I jumped back a little. He laughed at me.

"Not to worry, this is just a potion of fire resistance. Great for fighting Blazes in the Nether"

He took out a glass bottle and filled it with some of the liquid in the cauldron and handed it over to me.

"Have it as a gift from me. You may need it one day." I just nodded and said my thanks to him.

The Keeper of Time placed a hand on my shoulder and we teleported again. Now we were in a place that was filled with lava and rotting pigmen. This must be the Nether.

"This, nameless one, is the Nether. This is where Herobrine dwells. The rotting pigmen you see here were in his army once but then they all fled when he needed them and now they are forced to wander in the endless planes of the Nether for eternity."

He placed his hand on my shoulder again and we teleported to a room made of maverick colored bricks. A man was chained on the wall. He looked up and what I saw shocked me.

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Keeper of Everything Pt2

The Journal

A/N: I figured I'd try and make a 2-part chapter. Just to see how it goes. This chapter may contain things that will shock you and make you feel sad.

**Chapter 9: The Keeper of Everything Part 2**

**Previously..**

**He placed his hand on my shoulder again and we teleported to a room made of maverick colored bricks. A man was chained on the wall. He looked up and what I saw shocked me.**

Present,

The man that was chained to the wall looked just like the Keeper of Life. I turned around and saw that the Keeper of Life that brought me here transformed his looks. His eyes starting changing it's color into a neutral gray color, his whole body transformed into his original self, the robes of the Keeper of Life dropped to the floor.

"Hello, nameless one, surprised? I bet you are. Remember me?" He asked as he showed his knife scar on his shoulder. How the-? Wait, he was the ender man? How did he-? Oh. Shapeshifter.

He punched me in the chest causing me to gasp for air. I fell to the floor hard. I tried to get as much as into my lungs as possible. But I started panicking, I started hyperventilating as I panicked. Less and less air were going in my lungs. I had to relax. I had to think of something that relaxed me. I thought of seeing Emma. How she would look now. I needed to survive this to see her again. I slowly got up and Herobrine was looking at me. His emotionless eye's that stared straight into my soul were focused on me. I ran towards him to tackle him but I lacked oxygen to continue running. He kicked me in the shin which caused me to fall on one knee. He slowly approached me and soon he was standing in front of me. I looked up.

"I told you before, be prepared. Fool!"

"I already am." I said as I took out my hidden blade and jabbed it at his thigh. He fell to the ground holding his right leg. He screamed like he did the first time.

"AHHH!"

I got up and started kicking the crap out him. I took out my knife and stabbed his old shoulder wound, it split open and lots of blood squirt out. He passed out from the blood loss. Just as I was about to walk over to the real Keeper of Life, I felt a hand grabbed my leg and pulled hard. Hard enough to make me fall on my face. The pain was intense, I felt my nose bleeding as a result from the fall.

"Now we both spill blood." He said as he got up and took the knife out of his shoulder. He lifted me up and punched me in face. He repeated this for a few times before he stabbed me. Right in the gut. I felt weak. I started spitting out blood. I could see from my blurry vision that Herobrine was smiling at the sight of a dying me.

"Nameless one! Come closer." I heard the Keeper of Life whisper.

I tried to move towards him, but I couldn't walk straight and everything was wobbly. I felt a kick land on my back. I fell to the ground, but I was close enough to touch the Keeper of Life's foot.

"Heal this soul, for it is my will to see him healed!" He said and instantly all my wounds and my stomach were healed.

"Damn you!" Herobrine yelled.

I got up and smiled at him. With a knife in hand, I exhaled and threw it at him. But he evaded and jumped to the left. I quickly took out my sword and stabbed him in the neck. Blood started spilling out from his neck and stained the sword. He tried saying something but it was muffled.

"Hav-ve yo-you for-forgotten. I am the Keeper of Death you fool! Nothing can kill me except the sword The Killer that was forged by my brother, Notch."

He pulled out the sword from his neck and punched me in the face. I spinned back a little. I was facing the Keeper of Life now. I quickly smashed his chains using the hilt of Longclaw. He teleported us instantly out of the Nether before Herobrine could strike us.

-New Paper-

We were back at the city of assassins. I quickly brought him to my house.

A few hours later he awoke.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Herobrine.. He.. Before Notch dissappeared, he chained Herobrine to the walls of the Nether Fortress Prison. I was assigned to keep an eye on him every once in awhile. A couple of days ago, he somehow, broke free from his chains and attacked me. He chained me to the walls and took my robes."

"Uh-huh. But how did he get the power to teleport?"

"The robes of each Keeper allows them to teleport anywhere. Except for me and the Keeper of Time. We were given powers to teleport even without our robes. Herobrine was given a robe but it had no powers to avoid him from ever taking over the world. Now that he has my robes. He can teleport anywhere."

"Crap."

"Yes, 'crap' indeed. Do you have any clothes or robes I can wear?"

"Oh sure. Babe! Could you get my robes?"

"Sure!"

A few minutes later Raine arrived with my robes and handed them to me. I handed them to the Keeper of Life. He wore them and then place his hands on me and Raine's shoulders. A few moments later we appeared at the city of clouds.

"You go introduce her to the other Keepers. I'll talk to Jeremy. And before you ask me how I know, I see everything that has life." He said as I just opened my mouth but no words came out. Raine pushed my jaw back up and said,

"Are you going to introduce me to them or what?"

"Sure. Come on then. That brunette over there is..."

-New Paper-

15 minutes later,

"Ok. That's all. Let's go find the Keeper of Life."

"Ok babe. Lead the way." She said as she kissed me in the cheek.

We managed to find the Keeper after several minutes of walking through the clouded city.

"Jeremy and I have agreed to help you find the sword of The Killer."

"Uh-huh. Why don't we just ask Izaak?"

"Because, Notch forged the sword before he created Izaak and the other Keepers. At the time the sword was forged, only Jeremy and I were created. Before he dissappeared, he hid the sword deep within the Mountains of Anath-Doh."

"Oh okay. So I have to travel to an elvish mountain to get a sword that can kill anything?"

"Don't underestimate the Strayer's there. And they are not elves, they are the most ruthless killers under the orders of Notch."

"Oh, great! Notch's band of murderer's playing hide and seek in the mountains! That's super! What next? Killer pixies in the forest?"

"Close but no. The monsters you are seek are the Giant Rockmen of the Forest of Lava. They are known to crush their victims to death."

"Wonderful! Stonegiants that are 50 times bigger than me and live in a Lava Forest! Super!"

I was growing nervous each passing second but Raine placed a hand on my back and made soothing patterns. I took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Go and seek the other Keeper's help. Perhaps they can give you something that will aide you in your journey." Jeremy said. I just nodded in return and went to find the Keepers, again.

-New Paper-

I ran into Izaak and told him about my quest, he gave me an improved version of my hidden blade. The blade magically created another on my left wrist. It was also a bit longer now and it was thinner meaning it could pierce skin or leather much easier now and reach a bit further towards an enemy.

Next, I ran into Arianna. I told her about my journey to retrieve the sword and she gave me the power to electrify my fists. Pretty simple, pretty shocking.

After Arianna, I went to Argon's place. Told him the same thing and he just nodded. Just a no-HOLYCRAP! He gave me incredible hearing abilities. I could hear Leon who was way down on earth barking at a chicken. I have just mastered eavesdropping.

Oswald was next on the list, so I went to see him. He was working on a new potion I think. He kept adding in new ingredients and clouds of smoke bursted from within the cauldron. I told him about the quest and he gave me a potion of invincibility. It was temporary, but he said he was working on a permanent version.

"Well, that's all of them except for Herobrine." I said to myself.

"Not all of the good ones yet." I heard voices behind me say. I turned to see Jeremy and the Keeper of Life standing idle and looking at me.

"Since you saved me from Herobrine, I shall give you two." He placed a hand on my head for a few moments before he let go.

"That's it?"

"You shall soon see what it is." He smiled at me. I just nodded at him in return before facing Jeremy.

"Have this hourglass. It has the ability to stop time for all beings in Minecraft except for the Keepers." I smiled at the thought of Raine naked and standing frozen right before me. I was snapped right back into reality when Raine slapped me in the chest. Did she know about my vision? I'd better stop thinking about that.

"Now then. Here's a map to the Mountain of Anath-Doh. Now, try and teleport Raine with you back to earth." The Keeper of Life smiled.

I tried to focusing about going back to earth but it didn't work. I tried imagining standing in the bedroom but it didn't work also. I gave up.

"What are you doing? Check your pockets." I checked my pockets and found a small tablet with words on it.

I chanted the magical words found on the tablet and a portal appeared before us.

"You didn't use your mind, so it created a physical portal in front of you. If you used your mind, the portal will be 'created' inside of your mind. Thus, allowing for faster teleporting. Recite the spell tonight. You can't always bring a tablet in your bag."

"Oh. Okay thanks, I'll remember that."

Before we stepped into the portal I had to ask one last thing.

"I never got your name."

"I have many names. Some call me Mother Nature, but I'm a He and that is awkward. Some just call me, Life. But my real name is..." He pushed us in the portal before he even told us his name.

'OH! So that's why people hate him sometimes. Well, screw Life!' I thought as we got out of the portal. It immediately dissappeared after we got out.

"What is wrong with him?" Raine asked. I just gave her a 'I don't know' shrug.

"I'm off to bed. I got a big day tomorrow, but can I have some fun before I leave?"

"Ooh. Of course we can. I'll get the rope."

We tied a lot of 'knots' tonight. Just in case I 'forgot'. I could've sworn my back was bleeding. I couldn't seem to find it. Well, I'm gonna go recite the teleport spell now. I'm gonna let the ink dry for now.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Journey

The Journal

A/N: **I AM SO SORRY** for the late update. i just got too busy with school and everything and i just didn't have time to continue the fic. Anyways, here is the long awaited **CHAPTER 10**. Review if you wish, if not atleast tell your friends to read this with you. This chapter is also a bit shorter than usual. Sorry!

**Chapter 10: The Journey**

Well, here I am. Somewhere in a dense forest. Alone. I couldn't risk bringing Raine nor Leon with me to this deathtrap. I've just set up a small camp to stay the night. I built a small fire just so I don't attract unwanted attention. The sunlight was slowly fading away from the skies and soon the darkness of night engulfed the surrounding area. I could hear slurping and bone clinking, Must be the wild spiders and savage skeletons, Spidey told me about a few hours ago before I left. I've brought along a book. I wasn't really sure what the contents inside of it were cause I just pulled out a random book from my library at home.

_Page 1_

_How to survive in the world of Minecraft_

_Steps:_

_1. Watch your step._

_- Always watch where your foot lands. You may never know if you stepped on a trap until it's too late. _

_2. Eat._

_- This is the most basic thing you have to remember. You must eat regularly to avoid an untimely demise. _

_3. Never Panic._

_- You're walking in a dark cave and you're last torch died out, what should you do? Panic and run like a little girl? No. You risk 90% of your life if you panic. You may draw the attention of nearby monsters, thus increasing your chance of dying. _

_4. Slay and Pray._

_- Make sure every slash hits your enemy. One missed slash and BOOM! Creeper guts everywhere. Be sure to time your attacks to maximize damage. _

_5. Fists have unlimited ammo._

_- Sword broke? Ran out of arrows? That's where your fisticuffs come in. Always try and aim for the jaw. That knocks them out quick._

_6. Buy this book._

_- This is all there is in the demo version of this book. To read the full book. Buy it! It may save your life!_

_The End_

Wow. A thick book with only 1 written page. If I burn it now, maybe it can keep me warm for the rest of the night. I think I'll settle in for the night. I need all the energy I can get for tommorow.


End file.
